The Phantom Seeker
by LokiKingOfMischief
Summary: When the Fenton family go on a a trip around the world Danny didn't expect himself to find ancient amulets and bond with the Titans within. Now how will the Organization and Blood Spiral get anything done with a Ghost powered seeker on their tails. [DannyXSophie], [LokXScarlet] and [DanteXZhalia] WARNING DANNY WILL BE OP!
1. Phantom Meets Valiant Warrior, Cavalier

**This Is a Story idea that i have recently thought of and was shocked to see no** **other DP X Huntik: Secrets & Seeker Crossovers**

 **Location/P.O.V.**

"Speech Out Loud"

'Thoughts'

 _"Titan's communicating"_

* * *

 **Danny Fenton/Phantom P.O.V.**

I was walking home after school on Friday, walking slightly faster than usual for two reasons, the first was that it was the summer holidays and I now had 12 weeks off of school, though that wasn't the main reason. The main reason was because my parents had decided that they wanted to have a break from ghost hunting, yeah it came to a shock to me and Jazz to, so they decided to go on a trip around the world stopping off in several other countries before coming back to America. In total they wanted to spend an entire year touring the world and decided to take me and Jazz with them. Today was the day that we set off for our first destination, Paris in France.

I stepped in to the house to see the pile of suitcases that we would be taking as well as my parents standing in relatively normal clothes. After about five minutes of double checking everything we headed off to the airport.

 **Time skip 9 hours later (8 hours by plane, 1 hour by car to get to the hotel)**

As I stepped out of the car we had used to get to our hotel I felt a sudden pulse of energy and a pulling force, it felt as if something was calling to me. Before I could look in the direction I was being pulled towards I was called to by my mother as the clapped he hands together.

"So here we are! Now while me and your father unpack you two go and explore, but remember were here for a month so don't go towards any big landmarks, lets save them for a later date, yes?" She asked, me and Jazz nodded before walking off. Jazz, surprise, surprise, went straight towards a library, while I decided to investigate the thing that was calling for me.

The force led me about an hour's walk from our hotel and led me to a place called _'le mausolée de Sir Lancelot'_ or the Mausoleum of Sir Lancelot. As I descended the steps I noticed how empty the place seemed as it was only me and a pedestal with four statues on it. After about five minutes of reading plaques the pulling force seemed to get impatient and sent out another pulse coming from one of the corners of the room I walked over to it and tapped it, an echo sounded indicating it was hollow, so instead of doing the normal thing and looking for a switch I did it my way and phased through the wall.

After walking down some old stone hallways I came across something new, another hallway but this time it had paintings on the wall this was new as all the other hall ways were bare. As I kept walking towards the source of the pulling I heard a grunt. Acting quickly I jumped forward, and just in time as a sword clanged against the stone floor. I looked at my attacker he was about twenty years old and dressed in a slightly knightly manner, though what really stuck out was the fact that he was floating and glowing green. Now I wasn't stupid this wasn't a ghost because my ghost sense didn't go of, so that left two options it was either some sort of hard light hologram or if that wasn't it some sort of magic, yeah I know magic hah but if ghosts are real then what's to say magic isn't?

It was at this moment when the knight decided to start to attack again, so I brought up my Ecto-shield to block the attack. This caused the knights sword to rebound and left him open for an attack so I fired a ghost ray at him, this seemed to cancel out whatever was keeping him there as he disappeared shortly after.

I carried on walking down the hall way and came across a doorway with writing on the top. Now due to the power I had recently gained that allowed me to now read and speak any language, especially the dead ones, I knew that the letters read _'The Path Of Trust'_ shrugging I entered the room only to see several armoured knights similar to the previous guy, though these all had their helmets on and held large shields above their heads. This created some sort of bridge for people to walk on. Naturally I was cautious, but you know trust and all, so I decided to just walk across instead of transforming and flying across the huge chasm beneath the floating knights. Other than the knights raising their swords every so often I got across relatively unhindered.

After another few moments I came across another room containing several things, a pedestal with a game cartridge of the new doom on it, though I noticed one thing about it, there was giant red letters on it spelling 'property of Tucker Foley' so I ignored it. It disappeared in a blue static, hopefully returning to Tuckers collection where it belonged, the next thing in the room was a table with a feast fit for royalty on it, though as had eaten today and the fact that as a half ghost I only need to eat about twice a day once in the morning and once before I go to sleep, I ignored the food. The table disappeared in the same blue static as the pedestal, there next to the place the table of food had once been was another table full of gold, but since I had already experienced the life of those who had wealth once before I moved on. Next was perhaps the most startling, and horrifying, thing in the room. Vlad Masters, my arch rival, in a set of pink pyjamas with my mom's face on it asleep tied up to a stone pillar. Now apart from the need to draw a moustache on him I felt no need to harm him mainly because it was kind of fun to annoy him back home so I turned towards the last thing in the room. It was another ghostly person though this time it was a beautiful woman so according to all Fenton men rules I went on one knee and kissed the back of her hand, hay don't judge it's the way I was raised, she suddenly pulled her hand back and clicked opening the door that she stood in front of.

As I entered the room the pulling force increased and seemed to be coming from a small stone item that was placed on top of some sort of cushion. It was about the size of the average man's palm and was a metallic colour with a pinkish jewel in the centre. Picking up this amulet as it seemed to be I felt and heard a voice in my head explaining what to do, shrugging I decided to go with the flow.

"Bring Swift Justice, Valiant Warrior. Come forth, Cavalier!" As I finished the chant I felt the power within the amulet grow. Suddenly a grey and black armoured being appeared in front of me, he had a red dragon mark on his chest plate and his eyes had a greenish glow about them, not as green as ectoplasm but still quite green, he had large wings growing off his back and held two flaming swords in his hand. He was about the size of an average full grown man. He looked at me and spoke in to my mind.

 _"So the worthy wielder of mine is but a child, tell me wielder how is it you possess such loyalty towards others?"_ He spoke in an ancient tone of voice a lot like those knights in films.

"I'm just a loyal person really, though it may have something to do with the fact that my mother raised me to always be loyal to your friends first and yourself second." Cavalier nodded seeming to except this answer.

"So Cavalier? If you don't mind me asking what exactly are you? I mean you look like a knight but you have wings and hold flaming swords, are you some sort of mythical creature?" I asked.

 _"HAHAHA, oh I like you, no I am something known as a Titan and me and my species are called upon to help out our wielders in battle or other such events our wielders often refer to themselves as seekers and they hunt down legendary artefacts and treasure's to uncover large kept secrets. Each of us Titans possess unique skills, mine is flight and my flaming swords."_ Cavalier responded. He then spoke of other things these seekers could do such as cast spells and use magic as well as summoning Titans.

"So Cavalier who was your previous wielder? What was he like? Am I anything like him?" I asked as we walked back to the entrance.

 _"My previous wielder was an exceptionally loyal man and very lively in battle. I have to say you are nothing like him, you seem to be rash and loyal and seem to like to keep secrets if I dare say you seem to be a mystery, you give off a feeling similar to a spirit why is that?"_ Cavalier asked.

"Oh sorry about that it's a secret, though since you are probably going to be with me for a while I'll tell you, back home in America I got into an accident In my parents lab and through a very painful process have become a halfa, half ghost or spirit and half human. This has left me with some cool powers that I use at home to save people…. Hay you didn't tell me who your previous wielder was!" I replied suddenly realising what Cavalier had left out.

 _"Hahaha, sorry about that I was previously bounded to a human who went by Sir Lancelot, have you perhaps heard of him?"_ Cavalier replied. This caused Danny to stop walking and stare at Cavalier in shock.

"The Sir Lancelot, as in search for the Holy Grail Sir Lancelot? He's real? Wow this world has a lot of secrets!"

 **1 Month Later**

 **3** **rd** **Person P.O.V.**

Danny looked out at Paris through the window of the plane; throughout the month there he had learned as much as he could about these Titans and the different seeker groups out there. He had trained with Cavalier a lot on his stay in Paris though he still could not use any magic. Now that he thought about it he wondered if he would find anymore Titans on this trip and that if he would ever meet any of these Seeker group's.

'Oh well, only time' will tell he thought.

"Goodbye France, Ireland here I come!"

* * *

 **Again new story idea so please review it will help alot**


	2. Ghost Meets Astral Wolf, Jirwolf

**The next chapter and i might make it more Titans getting bonded with Danny in the following chapters as if i follow the current way of writing this story i will end up with 8 chapters before i even reach the actual start of the story.**

 **Location/P.O.V.**

"Spoken out loud"

'Thoughts'

 _"Titans Communicating"_

 _"Holotome Speech"_

* * *

 **Ireland (County Kerry)**

 **Danny Fenton/Phantom P.O.V.**

We had arrived in Ireland about a week ago and since then we had toured a lot of ancient ruins in this section of the country. We were currently walking back to the place we were staying when Cavalier decided to speak to me through our mental link.

 _"Hey Danny, I sense another titan, and its close as well! Can we go? We may find you another ally."_

This caused me to think about something Cavalier had told me in Paris, he told me he could only sense Titans if they were active, meaning that this Titan may have been left to guard something. Nodding to myself I spoke out to my parents.

"Hey Mom, Dad can I go explore? I promise I'll get back to the house before dinner." Mom and Dad looked at each other before nodding to each other.

"Okay sweetie you can go explore, you can too Jazz, me and your father want to look at something anyway so we'll all meet back at the house, be careful you two!" My Mom replied as she and Dad walked off in the same direction. Well great, Jazz is here I still haven't had the chance to show her Cavalier so this is both good and bad. Good because I'll get it over with, bad because she'll nag at me for not telling her sooner. I sighed and walked of in the direction that Cavalier had said the Titan was.

As we were walking toward a small cave in a small hill of dirt I decided now would be a good a time as any to show Jazz so she wouldn't freak out later. So I stopped walking and turned towards Jazz.

"Hey Jazz there's something I had been meaning to show you since Paris but I haven't had the chance, but you have to promise two things, the first is to not tell Mom or Dad and the other is to not freak out, OK?" Jazz looked at me and nodded with confusion clearly on her face. I sighed and pulled out Cavaliers Amulet from the small bag from my waist.

"Bring Swift Justice, Valiant Warrior. Come forth, Cavalier!" I spoke cavaliers summoning command and as usual Cavalier appeared standing next to me. In all his flaming sword glory, and as per expected Jazz stood there in absolute silent shock staring at Cavalier. After about five minutes of silence the next most expected outcome occurred, Jazz launched in to a flurry of questions which I tried my hardest to answer. After about tan minuets of questions we finally entered the cave.

The cave was surprisingly deep we had been walking down it for about twenty minutes before we reached the Titan. It was a medium sized wolf that had dark blue fur with light blue dots scattered throughout its fur, it made it look like his fur was the night sky. It was curled around something as if it was guarding it. Upon hearing us it raised its head and looked at us, when it saw Cavalier it stood up and looked ready to pounce because of this I could see what it was guarding. It seemed to some sort of laptop with glowing markings on it.

Deciding that fighting the wolf would be a bad idea I returned Cavalier to his amulet and raised my hands up in the 'I mean you no harm' signal. Seeming to understand it sat down and looked at me. I walk up to him and placed my hand on his snout, I felt the same thing I felt when I bonded with Cavalier meaning that I had bonded with him. In a flash of green he turned in to a silver amulet with a green jewel. Through the new link I learnt his summoning call and his name. I decided to call him out so I could ask if it was okay to pick up the laptop shaped object.

"Materialise, Astral Wolf. Jirwolf!" Similar to when I summon Cavalier, Jirwolf stood next to me. I pointed towards the laptop lie object.

"Jirwolf what is that? It seems like a laptop. Why were you guarding it?"

 _"That object is called a Holotome young master, it is used by seekers to plan missions, scan small areas to create 3d images of it and it also allows them to register and learn about the titans they own. I was guarding it as it belonged to my previous master, who had asked me to guard it until someone worthy could find it. I decided that you are worthy."_ Jirwolf replied through the link. Walking up to the Holotome and picking it up, deciding to test it, I opened it and scanned Cavaliers amulet.

 _"Cavalier, Attack: 3, Defence: 2, Type: Draco-Titan Warrior, Size: Average, Special Abilities: Flight, Flame Swords."_ As the Holotome was saying this a 3D animation of Cavalier appeared. Deciding to scan my new Titan I held up Jirwolf's amulet.

 _"Jirwolf, Attack: 2 Defence: 4, Type: Gaia-Titan Scout, Size: Medium, Special Abilities: Astral Form, Sixth Sense."_ This sounded cool, the sixth sense refers to being able to sense things around you like using the other five senses.

 **Back Outside (On the road back to the House)**

"So Jazz what do you think Mum and Dad wanted to look at anyway?" I asked, the issue had been bugging me since France they also left us alone for a large amount of time while we were there too. We were currently walking through a large valley and that's when I saw our parents. Following my eyes Jazz also seemed intrigued so we hid behind a rock and listened to them speak.

"Come on Maddie! It must be here somewhere! You and I both know that all myths have some form of basis, so that means that around here somewhere is Tír na nÓg or at least the place that inspired it!" My Dad said. So that's why they're going on a world trip, their trying to learn about myths and weather there real or not.

"I don't know Jack the myth of the Gargoyle turned nothing up, what if this is the same thing?" It was at this point when I decided to make myself and Jazz known.

"So that's why we're traveling the world? Looking up Myths and legends?" My sudden appearance must have startled them as they jumped before spinning round and looking at me and Jazz, their faces showed a slight amount of guilt.

"We're sorry kids it's just that we found many references to myths in a book and kind of got hooked on them." At this point me and Jazz just laughed. Causing our parents to become confused.

"Oh it's fine Mum it's just a relief that it isn't ghosts this time! Though you could at least tell us what myth is next after Tír na nÓg so we can prepare ourselves!" I responded, I can't really be mad at them as I have discovered Titans and get to go around the world.

"Next after Tír na nÓg? We're heading to Germany to investigate the Pied Piper of Hamlin."

 **1 Month Later**

 **3rd Person P.O.V.**

Danny sighed as the plane took off. Another country down and already he had obtained another Titan. That's 2 Titans in two months. As well as a Holotome. At this rate he would probably have around 10 Titans and some interesting artefacts by the end of this trip.

'Well let's see what Germany can offer me!'

* * *

 **Review, and all that.**


	3. Swarming Rat And The Feared Vampire

**So i have recently decided to make it so that Danny is Gaining More than one Titan per Chapter. Sorry it took longer then the other Chapters.**

 **Location/P.O.V.**

"Spoken Outloud"

'Thoughts'

 _"Titans Communicating"_

 _"Holotome Speaking"_

* * *

 **Germany (Hamlin)**

 **Danny Fenton/Phantom P.O.V.**

We had been in Hamlin for about a month now and my parents had dragged us to anything even remotely related to the Pied Piper including a church and even the main street where it was now illegal to play music out loud.

We were currently in the market on the main street looking for souvenirs; so far Jazz had quickly bought a copy of a book that analysed the Legend of the Pied Piper, after noting down the town's unhealthy obsession with Rats, mum had bought a matrix (mold) of a rat so that she could create rat shaped fudge for my father who had coincidently bought a box of rat shaped fudge. I had yet to choose anything. The place was as obsessed with rats as my parents were with ghosts.

It was at this point when I passed a small stand that had two things of interest, well to me at least, the owner of the stand looked bored as if he wanted rid of the objects, and they seemed to be the only thing left on the stand. One of the objects was an old looking pipe with a strange symbol on the section where the player blows into the pipe. The other item was something that appeared to be a Titans Amulet. Looking to the man I spoke.

"Hello, would you please tell me what exactly that stone thing next to the flute is?" Danny asked already knowing the answer. The man looked relieved beyond all reasoning that someone was showing interest in it.

"That my boy is merely a trinket that came with the flute and for some reason I can't bring myself to separate the two items. It is really a pain because no one wants either of them and I can't blame them, who would want an old flute and a strange stone?" Danny looked again at the amulet. The man was right it did look a little strange. A stone grey body with two sharp fangs like sections at the bottom, it had a purple gem with a gold trim around said gem. It was at this moment when the man spoke again.

"Tell you what lad since you are the only one to ever show any interest in the strange trinket, I'll give you a deal. If you buy it I'll give you the flute for free. Does that sound good?" The man asked almost desperately. Nodding Danny paid the man. Looking at the Amulet as he walked away he noticed the stained glass of the Church. It had an image of the Pied Piper playing a flute with musical notes coming from the flute; the shocking thing was that the flute looked exactly like the one I had gotten with the Amulet. After taking a picture of the stained glass so that he could try to play it later he headed back to the hotel that they were staying so that he could pack away the flute and scan the Amulet on his Holotome.

 _"Gremlow, Attack: 1, Defence: 1, Type: Yama-Titan Scout, Size: Tiny, Special Abilities: Swarm."_ While saying this, a small animation of a tiny rat appeared on the Holotome. It seemed to be wearing a small amount of armour with horns on its head as well as spikes near its midriff. Wait did it say Swarm? Wonder what that does? Deciding to find out before we leave for the airport I spoke.

"Overrun them, Swarming Rat! Gremlow!" When I finished its summoning command Gremlow appeared beside me. He seemed slightly bigger than normal rats but apart from that nothing really spoke trouble, normal really as it was called a Scout. Turning around so that I could practice my new flute I noticed another Gremlow on my bed. Having a sinking feeling that I was about to find out why Hamlin needed a magical Flute to get rid of a 'Swarm' of rats, I turned to face the first Gremlow I summoned, only to see about twenty more standing next to him.

Noticing that all of them were still looking at me I realised that technically I was still their Seeker and decided to play the flute, despite the ever increasing number of the Gremlow.

It was about five minutes later of flute playing when Jazz walked in, turning pale at the sight of around two hundred Rat Titans in my room before closing my door behind her.

"Danny I have two questions for you. First where did you learn to play the flute? Second, WHY IS THERE ABOUT 200 RATS IN YOUR ROOM?" She yelled at me. Deciding to stop playing I turned to her.

"In order, I just learned about five minutes ago while guessing what the notes on the glass window meant. Second, this is Gremlow a Titan I got with the Flute, well the other way round actually, but this Titan also seems to be able to multiply and is also the Rat that overran Hamlin in the Pied Piper Legend. Coincidentally I also believe that this is the Flute of the Pied Piper. Happy?" Jazz stared at me with a frown and crossed her arms.

"Danny, return them to their amulet before Mum and Dad see an army of Rats in your room. Or I will personally beat each one up!" She accidently knocked a lamp off a table crushing several of the Gremlow. It was at this point when two pinkish-purple flames appeared where the Gremlow were, two for each one Jazz accidently crushed. Then a Gremlow appeared from each one doubling the amount destroyed.

"Wow, talk about teaching people the meaning of tactics, if I ever use these guys against an enemy, they'll have to find another way to get rid of them. As everyone they destroy, two will take its place!" Jazz again crossed her arms wearing the ever terrifying big sis glare.

"Jezz, fine I'll return them to their Amulet just stop glaring at me!" I raised Gremlow's Amulet and they all turned into purple lights before zooming into the Amulets gem. Placing my new Amulet in to my pouch and placing that in my bag I stood up.

"So? Are we leaving?"

 **Romania (Transylvania, Outside Vlad the** **Impaler's** **Castle)**

We had been here in 'Transylvania' for about Month and Today had started in a usual way, Mum and Dad telling me and Jazz to explore the surrounding area while they went to talk to local people about the legends of vampires. So I decided to walk around in a direction where my Titans were sensing a very power hungry and crazed Titan. According to them should this Titan continue on like it is, it would attack anyone it sees. So in my normal mood for protecting people I picked up my Holotome and the Pied Pipe and started towards the Titan.

Of course at the time I was not expecting to be near a castle and especially, it that statue out in front was anything to go by, Vlad Tepes or Vlad the Impaler's Castle. This of course struck a chord with me, after realising what the fact that there was a Titan that was influenced by an Evil Seeker inside of the Home of Vlad Tepes meant. This fact being that one of the most Evil men in history was a seeker.

After Phasing in to the Castle and heading down in to the basement, where the Titan was. Of course I was not expecting to be attacked by a winged, armoured and white haired Titan. Not expecting, not necessarily meaning not prepared. After phasing through the Titans arms and turning to face it. I held up my Holotome so I could learn who I was dealing with.

 _"Antedeluvian, Attack: 4, Defence: 5, Type: Draco-Titan Warrior, Size: Average, Special Abilities: Flight, Vaporeal, Power Drain."_ Those Abilities do not sound fun. Looking back up to Antedeluvian, I realised it would be able to overpower any of my Titans. Though maybe Cavaliers Flame Sword ability may work or I could out number him using Gremlow. It was at this point when Antedeluvian tried to behead me. I dodged to the left and shot out a low powered Ecto-Blast at him, it seemed to knock him back a bit. I repeatedly shot at him so that I could get him into a corner. I then raised Gremlow's Amulet.

"Overrun them, Swarming Rat! Gremlow!" Gremlow appeared and quickly used its Swarm ability. This seemed to slow Antedeluvian down as he was attacked by hundreds of Gremlow. Though I thought I saw a small smile on his face before it changed in to a contemplative Expression. Deciding that I should help Gremlow I started firing at Antedeluvian again. It was at this point when he reminded me what one of his abilities was, using his Vaporeal ability to escape the Swarm of Gremlow.

Antedeluvian looked down at me and seemed amused by my attempt to send him back to his amulet. Shrugging he swung his sword at me, though probably didn't expect me to turn Intangible. He smiled again and looked at me as if he was judging me, whatever he was looking for he must have found it as he raised his sword and pointed towards a tapestry and then towards an alcove before vanishing in a pinkish light. Returning Gremlow I looked towards the tapestry and the alcove.

About five minutes later I realised the amount of men leaving the alcove in the Tapestry was way too many for it to hold. So walking in to the alcove and phasing through the back I discovered a dusty room full of torture devices and pits full of spikes. It was then that I saw a pinkish glow coming from one of the pits. Walking over I saw a skeleton with the glow emitting from its mouth.

"I'm going ghost!" I transformed as I couldn't fly or float in my human form and reached in to the Skull, before pulling out a bag. The bag jangled indicating there were multiple objects in it, one of which was glowing a pink. Phasing my hand in to the bag and pulling out the glowing object I realised that it was an Amulet. This Amulet looked similar to Cavaliers which meant that it was a Draco-Titan, though it had a different shape it looked like the top of one of those capes vampires always were in movies though it was a greyish metallic colour. Suddenly a summoning command and a name appeared in my mind. What surprised me was that it was Antediluvian's Amulet. Shrugging I decided to summon him.

"Make them Tremble, feared Vampire! Antedeluvian!" He appeared next to me like all my other Titans do when they are summoned. Deciding to greet my new Titan I spoke to him.

"Greetings Antedeluvian, my name is Danny. May I ask why you bonded with me? According to Cavalier you should bond to someone with a similar mind set to your previous user." I asked hoping I wasn't in any way like that sociopath.

 _"Oh so your name is Danny, is it? Any way I decided to bond with you as you share one quality with my previous master. You share his unwavering bravery in battle. Hahaha it's been so long since I had a wielder with a heroic side!"_ Antedeluvian answered, slightly happy with the fact that I only share one positive trait with the Impaler; I welcomed him and returned him to his amulet. I decided to fly back to the hotel and wait for the others to return after all we were leaving soon.

 **Lok Lamberts P.O.V.**

Me and Sophie were currently walking around the lower levels of Vlad Tepes Castle in hopes of finding Vlad's stash of amulets. We had only recently entered a room that looked like some sort of prison room due to all of the bars on the walls.

"Hey Lok! Look at this; it looks like there was a fight here!" Sophie called to me while pointing to a bunch of scratches and chunks missing from the floor and wall (Scratches on floor and wall caused by Gremlow). Quickly filing that away to tell Dante later we continued looking for Vlad's Titans.

We had recently found a secret passage in the Alcove that led to a dust covered torture room, though there were recent foot prints I the layers of dust. Next to one of the pits was a Skulls head (Danny didn't return it back to its place in the pit). I reached in to the Skull and pulled out a bound bag.

After talking about and realising that the bag contained Vlad's Amulets, me and Sophie was attacked by the Skull.

 **Time Skip (After the Battle with Klaus)**

"Hey Dante, while me and Sophie found signs of a battle in the lower levels, do you think someone was there? The marks seemed recent as well." This statement caused Dante and Zhalia to look away from statue Klaus and toward Lok in shock.

"If what you are saying is true, then that information plus the missing amulet of Antedeluvian means that somewhere out there is a seeker with an Evil Titan." Dante replied.

"What type of evil seeker now possesses Antedeluvian? They must be pure evil to bond with Antedeluvian!" Sophie said in terror.

 **With Danny**

 **3rd person P.O.V.**

Most people when having been attacked by an evil vampiric Titan would be in a state of panic. But as we see in this seen here, Danny Fenton/Phantom is not most people; he was currently running from an enraged being known by most as Jazz Fenton. For you see Danny had 'accidentally' been invisible and yelled boo at her causing her to jump and scream. This resulted with Danny Being chased around the Hotel room by a feather waving Jazz, screaming at Danny about how she was going to tickle the boy to death or at least the rest of the way to dead. So as you can see Danny the current seeker bonded with the 'Evil' Titan known as Antedeluvian is obviously out to destroy the World.

* * *

 **So as you can see This all takes place so far in Huntik's First Season. Review and tell me what you think, especially about the Fight scene, i'm not very good at them.**


	4. Fearsome Crocodile and Vanishing Ninja

**New Chapter and the longest by far, So read on.**

 **Location/P.O.V.**

"Spoken Outloud"

'Thoughts'

 _"Titans Communicating"_

 _"Holotome Speaking"_

"Spoken in different language."

* * *

 **Egypt (Somewhere)**

 **3rd Person P.O.V.**

The sun was, as the norm in Egypt, blazingly hot. It shone down on to two cloaked figures walking amongst the sand dunes. Suddenly one stopped and spoke.

"Jazz, next time our parents suggest we go to Egypt in the middle of a heatwave remind me to put them in the Fenton Stockades for an hour or two, you got that!" The other figure now revealed to be Jazz Fenton nodded at her brother, she had to be honest the amount of heat was being exaggerated by her brother, but because he was a Cryo-core Ghost the heat he was experiencing was ten times the amount she was experiencing.

Jazz sighed they were in the middle of the desert because her parents had done the whole go explore card so that they could explore the Valley of the Kings without stating where the Valley was so that they could meet up later. This left her and Danny wondering around trying to find something to do in this vast sandy hell. So deciding to try and get an insight to her brother's current mind-set she decided to question him, more specifically about his new friends the Titans.

"So, Danny? Why are you so set on finding Titans? I mean until the start of this trip you didn't even know they existed and in what? Four months you have 3 of them? Why are you so attracted to them?" Jazz spoke.

 **Danny's P.O.V.**

This question caused me to think. 'Why do I feel like I should help these Titans? I mean Jazz is right I only know about them because Cavalier called out to me, maybe it's just my personality? I mean knowing that they are neutral and only follow instructions of their seekers could be why, as proven when I found Antedeluvian, I just want to keep them out of the hands of evil people, but then why did I look for Jirwolf and buy Gremlow? Was it just curiosity?' I sighed.

"To be honest Jazz, I don't know why I started, but my goal is simple now, thanks to Antedeluvian I now know that they are neutral creatures but follow their seekers wishes, so I want to keep them out of evil peoples clutches." I said in response to Jazz's question, though she had a questioning look on her face. 'Oh crap, I forgot to tell her about Antedeluvian.'

"Danny? Who's Antedeluvian?"

"Ummm, he's a Titan I found in Transylvania? While exploring, I found him in a castle. Wait let me introduce you to him!" I reached in to my Pouch where I kept the Titan Amulets.

"Make them Tremble, Feared Vampire! Antedeluvian!" After I called to him he appeared in all his vampiric glory. Jazz stared at him in shock.

"Really? Danny, that's four! Four in Four countries! If you find one here in Egypt that means you will have five, FIVE!" Jazz then went in to one of her 'this is crazy' rants. This seemed to creep out Antedeluvian, which is shocking, he did work with Vlad the Impaler.

 _"Daniel, this sibling of yours, is startling me! Make her stop. It's very unsettling, to be startled by a little girl!"_ While saying this Antedeluvian was trying to be both as close to me as possible while also being as far as possible from Jazz.

"I'm sorry Antedeluvian; Jazz never stops ranting, well until she realizes something important or until something distracts her." I replied to my Titans statement. This caused Jazz to stop ranting as if she only now realized I was talking with my Titan.

"Danny, are you talking with your Titan? I saw you do something similar in Ireland; does that mean you can communicate with them?" Jazz asked as if this fact interested her.

"Well yeah, I can hear them through a link Titans and their seekers have. Why?" Jazz ran towards Antedeluvian. Looking at his face intently with an expression that I recognised as 'I want to psycho analyse you' face.

"Jazz, trying to analyse his thought process is pointless. He and the other Titans are neutral, well unless their previous seeker was extreme." At this Jazz shook her head.

"That's not what I was thinking. What I was thinking was that if they are as old as you say, then they can tell us a lot about this planet's history. Allowing us to know why they're here on earth or maybe some of our planets own history, such as blanks in history." I could see metaphorical stars in her eyes.

"Jazz, I have two things to say to that, first only you could think about learning in this situation, and two Antedeluvian has been locked in his previous seekers castle since his death. So he could only tell us things about events before that time."

"When and who was it?" was jazz's only response.

"Oh that was in 1477 and his name was Vlad Tepes, why?" I replied why waving my hand as if it wasn't a big deal, while also hoping she didn't hear his name, unfortunately she did. This set off an hour long rant about how I was 'irresponsible'.

It was at this point when Antedeluvian decided to speak up and explain the history of the Titans.

 _"It was l_ _ong ago, before our current time, humanity fought against an evil of unimaginable power. The darkness was broken only by Seekers, who fought with the help of us Titans. As time went by our Titan Amulets were either hidden by the battles or merely forgotten as time went by. As centuries passed, the Seekers divided themselves into different groups in order to find traces and clues of the past_ _battle and locate these lost Titans. These different groups each wanted to find the Titans for different reasons, some for preservation of history, and others for personal gain."_ He spoke about the past of the Titans and how they were brought to earth to fight off a large evil force. Though something Cavalier said when I first summoned him popped up in to my head.

"Hey Antedeluvian! What's the relation between the ghost zone and Huntik?" Antedeluvian looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

 _"Ah! You speak of the spirit realm, yes many people, even the smartest of seekers, confuse the spirit realm, or ghost zone as you call it, with the world of Huntik. To describe their relation to each other you would have to picture a large river, which represents the Ghost zone, with the banks on each side representing both the Human world and the world of Huntik. This means that to get from Huntik or to go there you must either use the Amulets that link themselves to a single Titan and act as boats to get across the 'river', you humans can also get across this 'river' is by using a Nexus, a crystal pillar containing a large amount of Huntik energy, the final and hardest way to get to the world of Huntik would to be by traveling through the spirit world (ghost zone) and due to the fact that the Nexus' were all lost and that only Titans can use the Amulets the only way left for a human to get to the world of Huntik is to go through the Ghost realm."_ He replied. After explaining what I was just told to Jazz I returned Antedeluvian to his Amulet.

 **2 Hours Later**

When wondering the desert discovering a pyramid isn't the most normal of things normally, I think, as only the top of the pyramid was showing I'm guessing that the sandstorm the people in the village spoke about cleared the sand that was keeping the pyramid hidden. Deciding it would be a good source of shade until we learnt where we needed to go next me and Jazz entered the pyramid.

Of course due to me being with Jazz, and her never ending need to locate information plus the fact that we are in a as of yet unexplored pyramid and you get our current situation, running for our lives away from death traps that were made to ward off the old grave robbers. Of course nearly all of them were useless when I used my ghost powers, all but one, it seems someone who helped build this pyramid was a seeker and as a result we were now staring face to face in a relatively large room in the pyramid with a large crocodile about the size of a car wearing a set of gold Egyptian armour.

"Jazz, would you get my Holotome out of my bag? I want to know what I'm up against here!" I yelled towards Jazz while dodging the large jaw of the crocodile.

"OK!" She responded reaching in to my bag and pulling out the Holotome.

 _"Ammit Heart-Eater, Attack: 2, Defence: 3, Type: Hecto –Titan Warrior, Size: Large, Special Abilities: Strong Jaws, Brute Strength."_ The Holotome spoke.

"Well judging by its appearance I guess brute strength was obvious!" I said before dodging Ammit Heart-Eaters tail. 'Do I have any Titans that could deal with this guy? I can't use Gremlow like last time, there isn't enough room for the amount of Gremlow needed to take Ammit Heart-Eater down, both Antedeluvian and Cavalier can't be used in this tight of a space as they can't use their wings, that leaves.'

"Materialise, Astral Wolf. Jirwolf!" He appeared next to me, and barked at Ammit Heart-Eater with light blue sound waves, this seemed to disorientate Ammit Heart-Eater allowing Jirwolf to get in close and attack him while also allowing me to start launching my Ecto-blasts at the Titan. As the blue aura surrounding Ammit Heart-Eater started to fade, showing that Ammit Heart-Eater was starting to get his focus back, Jirwolf returned to my side, deciding I needed to end this quickly I allowed my Ecto-blasts to change in to Cryo-blasts, using information I remember from biology class that crocodiles are cold blooded and move slower in cold climates, to slow him down so we could continue our attacks, after another five minutes he finally disappeared in a flash of orange light, leaving behind an amulet. It was a lot bulkier then my other Amulets and was a golden colour with a plain gem in the centre. Picking the Amulet up and placing it in my pouch after feeling the same power surge that I usually do when I bond with a Titan.

"Well that was exciting! Don't you think Jazz?" I asked looking over my shoulder while returning Jirwolf to his Amulet. She just glared at me.

"And how do you find being attacked by a giant Crocodile exciting? It nearly killed us! Come to think of it Danny, you're enjoying this aren't you? Why aren't you surprised that these Titans even exist?" She of course was panicking, while placing my Holotome back in to my bag I decided to answer her.

"To be honest Jazz? Yes, I am enjoying this. It's a nice change of pace for me, not fighting ghosts but other creatures while having backup that can actually make a large difference, not that Tucker and Sam don't make a difference in my fights but my Titans actually fight with me, while you guys sit in the back seat at home. And I'm not really surprised by their existence as this is just a way I look at things, who is to say that ghosts are the only supernatural thing to exist? That's just the way I work thanks to the Ghost portal accident, now if people started to openly use these Titans and, according to Cavalier, Magic then I'll be surprised." This seemed to make her think as we escaped the Pyramid and headed in the direction of some buildings we saw from the entrance of the Pyramid.

 **Time Skip (On plane to next country)**

We were heading to our next country, Japan; I was currently looking out of the window contemplating something I had overheard our parents talking about. How they had locked the ghost portal and shut down the labs electronics, which meant that the portal would only start letting ghosts back out when we returned home. This especially set me at ease after all I had levelled Vlad's lab last week. It was at this point that I wondered what Vlad thought about our world trip. Meh like I care what that Fruit loop thinks of my family's holidays.

 **Paris, France**

 **Dante's P.O.V.**

Me and Lok were currently in the Tomb of Sir Lancelot looking for his Titan, Cavalier, so far though I've been very on edge. There was not one trap guarding the Titan just a long set of corridors, a large chasm and an empty room. It was at this point though when we were ambushed by a member of the Organization. He quickly overpowered us and walked in to the open room, it was at this point when he seemed to let out a growl of annoyance. He walked out of the room.

"The Titan is missing! Someone got here before us! This is unacceptable!" It was at this point that he stared down to me and Lok. 'Did he say that Cavalier was missing? Another Titan that has bonded with someone without either the Organisation's or the Huntik Foundation's knowledge, I have to report this back to Guggenheim later.'

"Now Dante Vale, you will tell me the location of you acquaintance, Sophie Casterwill!"

 **Time Skip (Back in Venice)**

"It's strange Guggenheim, that's two Titans now that seemed to have bonded with a seeker without anyone's knowledge, both Cavalier and Antedeluvian are powerful Titans and the Organization also had no clue to who this person is. What do you think?"

"I think your right this is strange but that also means that they are not in the hands of the organization, so whoever this person or persons are we need to find them before the organization." It was at this point that Lok walked in with his bandaged head and looking dazed. Sophie got up and started to explain the power she had found while I was still in deep thought.

'The shoe prints at both scenes lead me to believe that they are from the same individual, but the small layer of dust in Lancelot's tomb suggests it was the first Titan they got to out of the two. Just what type of person can bond with both Cavalier the most loyal Titan and Antedeluvian the most evil? This certainly is puzzling.'

 **Japan (Secret town of ninja's)**

 **Danny's P.O.V.**

You know when I had the intelligent idea to sneak in to the forbidden town of ninja's I really should have paid more attention to the word 'Forbidden'. I was currently kneeling in front of a very old important looking guy in a classic Japanese room, after I had entered the village I had walked about as carefully as possible turning invisible at certain points to remain hidden. Of course due to my new acquaintance murphy's law, I was caught after stepping on a really small trig while rounding a corner, apparently this is a strange thing in a town full of ninja's so they immediately saw me. After being chased all around the village by a group of ninja's I was eventually caught due to my other acquaintance clumsiness, well I had tripped over a sticking up tree root, but that's the same thing.

Now many people would question a fifteen year old like me why I snuck into a Ninja village and the answer to that is simple, curiosity, well that and the chance to see real Ninja's but hey I'm fifteen.

The old important person looked at me in interest, maybe wondering why I was brought here in the first place. It was at this point when one of the people walked up and spoke in Japanese, probably so I couldn't understand them, unfortunately due to the ghostly translation ability I could, not that I would tell them this.

"Sir we found this outsider running around our village, though the guards on watch duty deny anyone entering the village. What should we do?" He spoke the old guy. The leader looked at me and then to the other man.

"Did he have anything on him?" The Ninja nodded and brought up my bag of Amulets. He handed them to the leader who looked inside and looked back at me quite shocked. Though at this point I decided that those taking what doesn't belong to them is rude and quickly phased my wrists out of the hands of the two ninja's holding me down. I stood up and ran towards the leader and quickly grabbed my Titans back. All this happened in the amount of time it took them to blink shocking the group of Ninja's.

"You know stealing what doesn't belong to you is very rude!" I yelled at them. The lower ranked ninja's slipped in to a battle stance before the leader raised his arm, telling them to calm down. He then turned to me and spoke.

"It is quite rare to see such a young seeker with as many amulets as you possess boy, mind telling me your name?" Seeing no harm in it I answered him.

"My name is Danny, Danny… Phantom!" I replied deciding to use my other persona's surname instead of my own. This caused the leader ninja to laugh.

"Tell me boy, why do you have so many Titans on you? Are you a member of a seeker group?" at this I shook my head.

"No I found them while on my world trip with my family. Why?" the guy walked over to a shrine, reaching in and pulling out a shuriken shaped Amulet. This caused the other Ninja's in the room to gasp.

"Tell me young man, would you like to take this Titan with you? You see it belonged to my father, but I as well the rest of the ninja in this village am unable to bond with him as none of us can summon Titans. If he bonds with you I will allow you to take him and leave unharmed, what do you say?" He said this while holding the Amulet out to me. Shrugging I reached out and took the Amulet, feeling the increase of energy signifying that I had bonded with him. Deciding to prove It I summoned him.

"Allow us to vanish, Vanishing Ninja! Shinobi!" A humanoid Titan appeared next to me. He had long whitish hair, wore a mask over his face as well as classic ninja outfit, though his lower half seemed to be made out of black smoke, he also carried two katana in his hands. He looked toward me and bowed.

 _"Greetings young master, I am at your service, call upon me when you wish."_ He spoke through the link. The other people in the room seemed shocked that I could summon him. Deciding to scan him while I wait for them to recover I pulled out my Holotome.

 _"Shinobi, Attack: 4, Defence: 4, Type: Yama –Titan Warrior, Size: Average, Special Abilities: Ninja flight."_ Nodding to myself I turned to the Ninja leader who had a smirk on his face.

"Well a deal is a deal, you! Escort him out of the village!" He said pointing to one of the two ninja's that held me down earlier. The ninja nodded before guiding me to the village border.

 **Back with the Ninja leader**

"Leader-sama why did you lie to the boy, we both know that the Titan didn't belong to your father, but the founder of our village and since then no one has been able to bond with him, how were you so sure he would bond with Phantom-san?" The ninja that gave the Titan pouch to the leader asked.

"The Titans in his pouch, the boy held so many different types, including two that are considered opposites in seeker preference. Cavalier and Antedeluvian. Now excuse me I wish to inform an old Huntik friend of mine." The ninja bowed and left.

Turning to a hidden screen the Ninja leader pressed a button and up on the screen appeared the face of a blonde broad chinned man.

"Hello again Guggenheim, it's been a while has it not?" The man nodded with a smile though it immediately faded.

"What is it, the last time you called it was about a large scale fight with a group of Organization operatives what do you have in store this time?"

"Oh nothing too important just a young seeker I recently bumped in to. Really nice lad, and also unique if his Titan collection is anything to go by. The boy no older than 15 had about 5 Titans well six now as he managed to bond with Shinobi. But the most interesting point was two of his Titans, their supposed to have opposing preferences but both have bonded to this lad. A Cavalier and Antedeluvian. Does this sound familiar?" Guggenheim's face showed shock.

"Wait one second old friend; allow me to call another friend of mine. Dante! Can you hear me?" Next to Guggenheim's face appeared another face, this one had reddish brown hair and beard, as well as light brown eyes.

"Guggenheim? What is it? Who is that man?" This Dante asked.

"Calm down Dante, this is an old friend of mine; he's called Daiki (Great Glory) Shinobu (To Hide), and is a leader of a great Ninja clan up in Japan. He has recently bumped in to a similar situation to our earlier conversation. He came across a young man who possessed both a Cavalier Amulet and an Antedeluvian Amulet. Oh Daiki, Dante here and his team have been recently confused, due to being sent to places and retrieve some Titans but they were missing, a Cavalier belonging to Sir Lancelot and an Antedeluvian belonging to Vlad Tepes. Interesting yes?" This caused shock between both Dante and Daiki as they had both suddenly gotten a large piece of a puzzle they were trying to solve, though Daiki's puzzle was just to learn where the boy got the Titans.

"Mr Shinobu? Did you happen to get the boy's name?" Dante asked. Causing Daiki to come out of his thinking pose.

"Why yes, yes I did, he told me his name was Danny Phantom! Interesting no?"

* * *

 **New Chapter, would appreciate any reviews. Thanks in advanced**


End file.
